


Birthday

by SmilesMcGee



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesMcGee/pseuds/SmilesMcGee
Summary: Happy Birthday, Digger. Your husband loves you.





	Birthday

Dubhghlas looked up from his perch in the rec room, hints of a sleepy orange sun finally appearing over the horizon. He nudged the large bundle on the floor in front of him with his foot and made a small face. He'd been really excited when he thought of the idea, but now he was second guessing himself a bit. Digger had put so much thought into his last birthday gift... Would this even compare to that?

He shook his head to clear the thought. It was a GREAT gift thank you very much, and if Digger didn't appreciate it then WELL! Well, then he'd just have to try and find something even better, he supposed... Too late for that now, anyway.

Sighing, he stood up and cracked his neck. Digger's birthday only came once a year, and damn if Dubhghlas wasn't going to do his best to make it special. He reached down for the large round bundle all wrapped in a pelt and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing a faintly glowing bundle with the other hand, he started off for the lower levels.

Entering their shared room as quietly as possible, he put down both parcels gently. His eyes turned to the rather large lump under the covers, a perfect and fluffy head poking out at the top. Dubhghlas watched with a small smile and incredible fondness in his eyes as Digger's chest rose and fell, his face gentle and slack with sleep. Undressing quietly and quickly (and rather completely), he lifted the covers and slid in next to his husband.

He paused for another minute to watch the face up close, head propped up on his arm. Finally satisfied, he couldn't help but give a rather stupid grin as he carefully slid further under the pile of blankets and began to work his way down the bed, attempting not to rouse Digger.

Settling with his head floating above Digger's thighs, and still careful not to wake him, he slowly worked off the sleeping coatl's underwear. Blowing on his hands to make sure they weren't ice cold, he gently placed them on Digger's legs, stroking gently. (More for his own satisfaction than Digger's.)

Digger's thighs were solid and warm, radiating a familiar heat that followed the Fire dragon rain or shine, and were remarkably clean compared to the rest of his body. Bringing his head to Digger's upper thigh he exhaled a warm shaky breath. No matter how many times he found himself in this particular position, it never lost it's excitement, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Slowly he pressed a gentle kiss to his husband's inner thigh, then repeated the motion on the other side. A number of soft breathy kisses later he began to taste. Hands rubbing faintly on the rest of Digger's legs, he began to lick and gently suck at the skin, giving incredibly gentle nips every now and then.

Throughout this treatment, Digger had begun to stir, shifting ever so slightly and breathing a little faster in his sleep. Dubhghlas gave a small, short hum of contentment, and noting the growing arousal next to his face, began to work increasingly more aggressively.

His work paid off, and a few purple spots on Digger's thighs later, he heard a soft cross between a moan and a groan from above him. Smiling impishly, he lifted his head at about the same time that two hands lifted the covers enough to peer underneath them.

"Good morning."

Sparkling orange eyes blinked sleepily back at him, "'Mornin..."

Dubh smiled a little, motioned towards Diggers crotch slightly with his head, "Is it okay if I...?"

His spouse gave a small grunt, "Well you _are_ already down there." He smiled back, eyes half shut. Whether it was with sleep or lust was uncertain.

Dubhghlas laughed out his nose and brought a hand inward from it's perch cradling Digger's legs. At the contact of palm to cock, there was a sharp intake of breath from above, and a hand came down to tangle firmly in his hair. 

Taking Digger into his mouth as slowly as he could without being too much of a tease, Dubhghlas gave a small, light suck, warming up to a full-out blow job, and trying not to jolt Digger to full wakefulness. The goal was to make the experience slow, lazy, and relatively calm. Pleasant stimulation was what he was going for, nothing overwhelming. 

Stroking slowly in time with mouth, he kept up a lazy pace, occasionally pressing harder with the flat of his tongue to prevent it from becoming too monotonous. Eventually, Digger's second hand came down and grasped firmly at the other side of his head, nearer to the bottom. He pulled up and pushed down gently on Dubh's head, a clear message of what he wanted. Humming around Digger in acknowledgement, he took his husband much deeper into his mouth, picking up the pace some. With no room for his hand anymore he moved it completely downwards, cradling the rest of Digger, his other hand squeezing into Digger's thigh with his own excitement. 

Finally, with a throaty moan and a hard push of the hips upwards, Digger came into Dubhghlas's mouth, hands tight in his hair. 

Resting Digger in his mouth a few moments longer until he had settled, Dubh finally pulled off of his husband, panting and flushed. After giving Digger's thighs a few pointed kisses and one light smack, he crawled upwards, settling chest to chest and planting a soft kiss on his husband's lips, a grin firmly in place on his scruffy face. 

He kissed him again, and when Digger's own grin followed him as he pulled away, he went ahead and lowered his face back slowly, the kissing becoming languid and deep. 

Finally pulling apart, Digger squeezed at his sides, "What's the occasion? Just felt like sucking dick this morning?" 

Dubhghlas snorted and rolled his eyes, not surprised in the slightest. With a grunt he rolled off of Digger's chest, and scooched out of bed. Digger's brow knit slightly and he watched Dubhghlas with obvious confusion on his face. Had he said something wrong? 

Dubhghlas stood up on the second try and on one leg hopped over to where he had left his two bundles. Picking up the lumpier of them, he hopped back over to the foot of the bed. Digger sat up slightly, propped up on his elbows, watching, head slightly tilted and still Unsure. 

Leaning on the wall to support his weight some, Dubhghlas untied the top of the large parcel and upturned the contents of it directly onto Digger. Piles of speckled fire lilies tumbled onto the bed, covering Digger and glowing faintly. Leaning in and grabbing a small handful, Dubhghlas threw them onto Digger's head playfully, "Happy Birthday you silly, gorgeous man." 

Digger blinked owlishly for a moment, before a grin slowly spread over his face and turned into a hearty laugh, head tilted completely backwards. "Shit, was that today?" 

Dubhghlas couldn't help himself, he started laughing too, still leaning on the wall. "Yeah. That's today. Congratulations, you're another cycle older." 

Still smiling dumbly at his flower covered husband, he pushed off the wall and went to retrieve his second package. Struggling to lift it with just one leg to support himself, he gave a frustrated grunt and plopped down on the floor, opting to shove it over bit by bit from his new vantage point. 

"Here. It's kinda heavy so be careful, and it's kinda.... hot... so try not to burn me with it." 

Digger gave a laugh at how silly his husband looked, before reaching over to pull the present towards himself. It was obviously round and was wrapped in an incredibly thick hide, secured with heavy rope. He looked at it quizzically, but still smiling. 

Dubhghlas pulled himself back over to the bed, biting his lip tensely and watching in anticipation as Digger began to handle the strange package. 

With the heavy present in his lap between his legs, he untied the rope and pulled at the hide, exposing a softly glowing glass orb, about 16 inches across, and completely filled with lazily swirling lava. 

Digger inhaled softly and gently laid a hand on the warm, shining globe. 

"Um, it's uh, enchanted... So it wont ever go cold. And it's safe... so if it's too bright you can just, y'know" Dubhghlas gestured vaguely, "throw a blanket over it and it wont catch on fire or anything." He pointed weakly towards the orb, "It's got a hook too in case you, y'know... ever want to hang it or anything." He shrugged weakly. "I thought maybe this would kind of... remind you of home? Warm, glowing lava, that sort of thing." 

He rubbed his neck a little, "Happy Birthday, Eske. It really means a lot to me having you in my life. You make me feel," he cleared his throat sheepishly, "like that. Warm, I mean. Really warm inside." 

He smiled at Digger and leaned in to kiss his cheek softly, lingering slightly as he pulled away. "Thank you for that." 

Digger looked back up at him, "How'd you get it? The lava." 

Dubhghlas looked down sheepishly, "In Fire, y'know, where lava is... Flowers too." 

"No I mean, how'd you get lava into the ball." 

Dubhghlas shrugged, "Slowly. Using a thick cup with a long handle." 

".... _Dubh_ that's dangerous." 

"You like it, though?" 

"I love it." He leaned over and kissed Dubhghlas squarely on the nose, "I love you." 

Dubh flushed a bit, and making a mock angry face pointed at his mouth, "You're _supposed_ to kiss _here_." 

"It's my birthday I can kiss you wherever I want." 

Dubhghlas made a face, " _Fine_." He leaned in again, pressing his forehead to Digger's bare shoulder and smiling softly, "I love you, too." 


End file.
